Contradiction
by Crven
Summary: Kalau ada kekosongan dalam diri, pastilah kekosongan tersebut akan diisi dengan baik. Tetapi, tidak dengannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menambah satu kekosongan lainnya, dan itu tidak menyembuhkannya. Ah, sungguh kontradiksi yang membuat candu. T for use of tobacco.


**Psycho Pass** © Gen Urobuchi

* * *

Jarinya masih sibuk memelintir puntung rokok yang sedari tadi ia kulum. Gulungan kertas yang memerangkap substansinya terbakar habis sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi Akane tidak terlalu memberikan banyak perhatian khusus. Ia hanya memainkannya saja, sibuk memindahkan puntung tersebut dari satu jemari ke jemari lainnya. Asap rokok menguar ke udara, dan Akane membiarkannya, dengan harapan asapnya akan melekat ke setelan pakaiannya dan menetap untuk waktu yang lama.

Terakhir kali Akane teringat, ia mendapati asbak rokok milik Kōgami yang diliputi oleh 30 puntung rokok setiap harinya. Dulu, sebagai _second hand smoker_ , Akane mendapati kebiasaan Kōgami sebagai sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak menyenangkan dan aneh. Ia pribadi juga tidak menyukai asap yang selalu menguar dari mulut pria tersebut, dan akan sibuk mengibaskan tangannya untuk memecah partikel asap rokok yang mengganggunya.

Tetapi, kali ini berbeda.

Setahun sudah kepergian Kōgami menyisakan kekosongan yang mendalam pada diri Akane. Wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya membayangkan seperti apa sosok Kōgami sekarang. Apakah rambutnya sudah lebih panjang? Atau apakah pria itu memotong rambutnya? Masihkah Kōgami mengulum rokok sebanyak 30 batang sehari?

Akane tidak tahu.

Wanita itu masih sibuk memainkan rokoknya, dan berpikir bahwa jika sekarang Kōgami ada di sisinya, pria itu mungkin akan tertawa melihat pribadinya yang kini lekat dengan sosok yang dibencinya —rokok, atau mungkin saja Kōgami— dan sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang wanita itu pertahankan setiap hari.

Pada masa-masa setelah kepergian Kōgami , tidak banyak komentar yang Akane lontarkan di ruang kerjanya. Ia terus mengamati Ginoza yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di layar komputer —Akane tidak tahu persis apa, dan ia juga tidak mau tahu— meskipun pria itu sekarang berada di bawahnya. Akane yakin Ginoza juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kehilangan, dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka. Ginoza mungkin tidak akan mengelak jika ia mendapati dirinya sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan komputer untuk menepis kekosongannya akan Kōgami. Akane pun demikian. Ia mencoba untuk membawa Kōgami kembali ke sisinya, meski hanya dalam bentuk kepulan yang fana.

Akane memilih untuk terus melangkah bersama bayang-bayang Kōgami. Jika Ginoza bergaya sibuk untuk mengisi kekosongan, maka Akane _hanya_ mengisi kekosongan lainnya. Ia tahu betul bahwasanya ia sengaja membuat dirinya familiar dengan rokok bermerek sama dengan Kogami, ia tidak betul-betul menghilangkan kekosongan dalam dirinya.

 _Ia hanya menambah satu kekosongan lainnya_.

Puntung rokoknya kini ia angkat ke depan bibirnya, dan disesap perlahan. Ia membiarkan rasa pahit memasuki relung dadanya, dan meniup asapnya keluar. Setiap tarikan yang Akane lakukan pada rokoknya, ia merasa bahwa Kōgami ada. Ia merasa bahwa pria itu tidak pergi, masih ada di sisinya. Ia merasa bahwa Kōgami hanya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit —seperti biasanya— sebelum mereka akan mendapatkan tugas baru untuk menginvestigasi dari satu kasus ke kasus lainnya.

Akane menyeka perlahan rambut coklatnya yang kini telah memanjang sampai ke pundak, dan mengeluarkan asbak kecil bermaterial metal yang bisa ia bawa ke mana saja, dan mematikan rokoknya sebelum menyalakan yang baru.

Baru dua sesapan, dan Akane sudah mematikan puntungnya.

.

.

.

Secara mendadak ia menerima telepon dari suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Akane berusah melacak keberadaan suara di ujung sana dari peralatan kantornya, tetapi mustahil. Yang digunakan untuk menghubungi Akane sekarang adalah pesawat yang tidak bisa dilacak.

"Entah hidup atau mati, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Akane merasakan sebuah serangan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk kembali memantik api dan membakar rokok, tetapi keinginan itu ia tahan. Ia menaruh respek dan kepercayaan pada Enforcer yang dulu pernah bekerja bersamanya.

"Kita _akan_ bertemu lagi. Tidak sebagai Inspector dan Enforcer, melainkan sebagai warga pada umumnya. Seperti dulu lagi. Tanpa status jabatan, dan lain sebagainya."

Yang berada di ujung pesawat tersenyum, dan di dalam hati ia merasa seperti akan ada harapan di mana ia bisa kembali dan melihat Akane, sekali lagi. Tetapi hatinya mencelos.

.

.

.

Sibyl System dirancang untuk memajukan kenyamanan hidup penduduk negeri Jepang. Tetapi, semakin dipelajari, Sibyl System dirasa tidak sempurna. Karena terlalu berambisi untuk menciptakan kestabilan, dari kestabilan itu pulalah datang kehancuran. Akane mengakui bahwa ia agak terlambat untuk mengetahui kelemahan dari Sibyl System. Ia juga tidak menyukainya, dan berharap agar Sibyl System bisa dihentikan. Tetapi, inilah yang membuat keduanya unik. Baik Akane maupun Kōgami tahu bahwa mereka sekarang adalah musuh. Kōgami adalah teroris yang menginginkan kehancuran Sibyl System dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan penghakimannya sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri jikalau suatu hari nanti tanpa segan Akane akan membunuhnya, selayaknya apa yang sepatutnya ia terima karena membelot dari pendiriannya dulu. Meski begitu, Kōgami tidak berputus asa. Ia yakin ia bisa menghilangkan Sibyl System untuk selamanya.

Tidak dengan Akane.

Wanita mungil ini memang membenci Sibyl System. Ia tidak menyukai cara Sibyl System bekerja. Meski begitu, Akane tetap bekerja di bawah naungan Sibyl System. Selama Dominator masih terangkat dan difungsikan dari kedua tangannya, Akane akan terus bekerja untuk Sibyl System. Ia yakin, suatu hari nanti semua orang akan menyadari kekurangan dari Sibyl System.

Sungguh sebuah kontradiksi yang manis.

Dan, Akane tahu siapa yang akan mematikan Sibyl System untuk selamanya, meskipun mungkin saja ia akan menghakimi Kōgami sesuai peraturan Sibyl System.

… _tidak mengenakkan_.

Tetapi setidaknya, keduanya akan terus melangkah. Berkali-kali bersilang jalan akan membuat mereka saling membuka diri dan memahami.

 _Membuat pilihan pribadi dan pilihan bersama tidak bisa berjalan bersama-sama_.

.

.

.

Pesawat telepon dimatikan. Akane tersenyum, karena ia yakin ia dan Kōgami akan bertemu, _dan_ akan kembali bersama.

Sekali lagi, Akane membakar puntung rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam, sebelum mempersiapkan diri untuk mencari Kōgami di kesempatan yang akan datang.


End file.
